Chouriki Gattai Ohranger Robo
"Super-Powered Combination! Ohranger Robo!" Ohranger Robo (オーレンジャーロボ, Ōrenjā Robo): The primary mecha of the Ohrangers. OhrangerRobo is able to equip itself with one of five interchangeable "Helmets" supplied from its individual components which allow it to switch powers and attacks to suit different occasions. The default Wing Head (ウィングヘッド, Wingu Heddo) mode uses the Super Crown Sword (スーパークラウンソード, Sūpā Kuraun Sōdo) for its Crown Final Crash (クラウンファイナルクラッシュ, Kuraun Fainaru Kurasshu), Chouriki Crown Sword Shoot, and Chouriki Crown Spark Shield attacks. With the Cannon Head (キャノンヘッド, Kyanon Heddo) ''Ohranger Robo is able to fire the ''Chouriki Moa Cannon (超力モアキャノン, Chōriki Moa Kyanon). The Vulcan Head (バルカンヘッド, Barukan Heddo) allows it to perform the Chouriki Jump Crash, Dogu Sky Kick (ドグスカイキック, Dogu Sukai Kikku) and the Chouriki Dogu Vulcan (超力ドグバルカン, Chōriki Dogu Barukan). The Graviton Head (グラビトンヘッド, Gurabiton Heddo) enables it to perform the Leon Punch (レオンパンチ, Reon Panchi) and Chouriki Leon Beam (超力レオンビーム, Chōriki Reon Bīmu). And the Horn Head (ホーンヘッド, Hōn Heddo) enables it to perform the Chouriki Taurus Thunder (超力タウラスサンダー, Chōriki Taurasu Sandā). The toy version was equipped with posts on the back of its legs and back that allowed it to store any unused helmets on its body. Ohranger Robo was damaged badly in episode 19 by Bara Builder but was repaired in episode 22. Ohranger Robo's power later helped to power up GaoKing in Gaoranger vs Super Sentai. Image:Z1bh.jpg|Cannon Head Image:ZeoMegazordHead4.gif|Vulcan Head Image:Z3bh.jpg|Graviton Head Image:ZeoMegazordHead3.gif|Horn Head Image:120px-ZeoMegazordHead1.gif|Wing Head Chouriki Mobiles Chouriki Mobiles (超力モビル, Chōriki Mobiru): The first five mecha made by the UAOH. In addition to forming Ohranger Robo with the command "Super-Powered Combination" (超力合体, Chōriki Gattai), each of the Chouriki Mobiles provide one of the five helmets used by Ohranger Robo. Sky Phoenix See also: Zeozord 5 Sky Phoenix (スカイフェニックス, Sukai Fenikkusu): Piloted by OhRed. Forms Ohranger Robo's head, back, and Wing Head helmet. Helps out in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Gran Taurus See also: Zeozord 4 Gran Taurus (グランタウラス, Guran Taurasu): Piloted by OhGreen. Forms Ohranger Robo's hips and the Horn Head. Dash Leon See also: Zeozord 3 Dash Leon (ダッシュレオン, Dasshu Reon): Piloted by OhBlue. Forms Ohranger Robo's body, arms, and the Graviton Head. Dogu Lander See also: Zeozord 2 Dogu Lander (ドグランダー, Dogu Randā): Piloted by OhYellow. Forms Ohranger Robo's lower left leg and the Vulcan Head. Moa Loader See also: Zeozord 1 Moa Loader (モアローダー, Moa Rōdā): Piloted by OhPink. Forms Ohranger Robo's lower right leg and the Cannon Head. Later history Carranger vs. Ohranger Carrangers were operated this robo to rescue Goro Hoshino (OhRed) from Bowzock. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Sky Phoenix appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Ohranger Robo, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Ohranger Robo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Ohranger Robo fought alongside GaoKing and ChangeRobo to destroy Buredoran of the Chupacabra. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. See also *Zeo Megazord Category:Mecha (Ohranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination